


[Podfic Cover Art] The Stars Go Red

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [28]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: author's summary:Iron Man is not exactly a super-villain, he's just doing his best to save the world, and his methods are questionable, okay? Doing what's right isn't always easy. Tony's come to grips with that.And it all works out fine until Hydra comes recruiting and then maybe a little help would be nice. He just doesn't expect that help to come in the form of the Winter Soldier (who happens to be the one person in the world who knows Tony's secret identity) and the Avengers (who really need to catch up.)Basically all the identity porn.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic Cover Art] The Stars Go Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Go Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893377) by [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] The Stars Go Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110156) by [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam). 




End file.
